


Beer

by ice326



Category: Captain America Winter Soldier RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: 10 years flashback, Baby, Beer, F/M, First Kiss, Hormones, Hotel, Party, Pregnant, Sexy Times, Trailer, abs, the perfect score
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beer comment during the Captain America: The Winter Soldier Interview of Scarlett and Chris<br/>plus their first kiss (RPF)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.
> 
> this is an RPF.  
> unbeta'd
> 
> special thanks to hello for the links!  
> this one's for you,  
> sorry for the typos or errors. :)

 

_Interviewer: Superhero you’d like to have a beer with?_

_Chris: Scarlett._

Back in the hotel room.

“Beer with me and talk about God and the world huh,… are you trying to get me drunk?” Scarlett smirked.

Chris laughed out loud. “I don’t need to, you know, I just need to show you this…”

Chris said lifting his shirt to show his abs.

“Damn you” Scarlett reached out to him and pulled him into a hug.

“You know how I get these hormones” Scarlett whispered nuzzling his neck, putting her hands underneath his shirt and feeling him up.

It’s her 5th month on her pregnancy and Chris ain’t complaining about her cravings, especially when she’s craving for him.

 

_10 years ago while filming The Perfect Score_

“Hey there, I’m Chris” Chris offered his hand.

“Scarlett.” Shaking his hand.

“Listen, the group’s having a little party in Brian’s trailer wanna come have a beer tonight?”

“Uh. Yeah sure” Scarlett answered. She have to admit _He is gorgeous._

After all the fun and games that night, It’s time to go home.

“Hey Scarlett!” Chris shouted while the two girls are exiting the trailer

Scarlett and Erika turned and faced Chris, “Yes?” Scarlett answered.

“You heading home? We can walk around, I can take you home… do you like that?” Chris bit his lips. _That doesn’t sound like it suppose to be it’s like he’s asking her for sex!_

“oh, I’m sorry I mean I can drive you.. to.. go.. to.. your.. hous—home” Chris said blushing.

“Sure” Scarlett asked: “Erika? You want to come with us?”

“Have fun guys, I don’t want to leave my car here”

Scarlett and Erika bid said goodbyes and Chris took Scarlett home.

That night was their first kiss.

 

_Present time:_

“You know I just thought about our first kiss… when we had that kiss you kept on saying that I was a bit drunk because of all the beer and wine, yup I was shy but still… ” Chris said touching Scarlett’s back while still engage in a hug.

“You will never do that when you’re sober, you’re sucha good boy back then”

Chris raised his eyebrow “just back then huh?... I admit it I was drunk… drunk by your beauty” he said smirking.

“my goodness! Can’t you be cheesier? Ugh. Hormones.” Scarlett said while taking off Chris’ shirt.

“I want you. As in, NOW.”

“I’m feeling I’ll love this next four months if you’ll always want me”

“You know I’ll always want you baby, pregnant or not” Scarlett said seductively

Chris thought to himself “damn im hella lucky guy. I LOVE this woman and the little one coming”

 


End file.
